


Ashes

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [16]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: As you do, Get ready for school after setting a building on fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: Hawk's really not doing well after setting Miyagi Do on fire, but Kylar's more focused on getting him cleaned up and out the door so that they can figure out their alibis.Just another normal day in his life it seems.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 30
Kudos: 66





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Based off how these have been coming out and switching between Hawk and Demetri equally, I had to go with a Kylar and Hawk scene. Sorry it's so short. Mostly it's just Hawk trying to hold himself together and Kylar being an ass. But hey, what else is new?

Hawk shoved his head into the toilet of Kylar’s personal bathroom, vomit burning along his throat once again as he emptied what little was left of his stomach.

He couldn’t get the look of Demetri’s face out of his head. The disappointment in his eyes, the way he’d looked at Eli. Like he’d completely given up on him. The way he stood there, almost as if Hawk had turned him to stone.

The completely shattered look in those deep brown eyes.

The hurt that Hawk couldn’t seem to stop causing him written clearly over his face.

Gasping for air he heaved his body back to sit on his heels, head much to dizzy to allow him to sit upright.

“Don’t be such a baby.” Kylar’s voice rang out from the next room, Hawk screwing his eyes shut as if that would help it fade away.

“We’re so going to jail.” Hawk muttered, his voice low, resting his head on his forearm, his nose twitching at the strong smell of alcohol and vomit that wafted up from the bowl.

Turning his head he threw up once more.

“You done?”

Kylar’s voice was much closer now, and Hawk groaned as he reached up and weakly pulled on the handle. The loud flush left his ears ringing, but at least it took the smell away.

There wasn’t anything left in his stomach at this point. All he would be able to do now was dry heave.

He didn’t think that was any better.

As he got to his feet, Kylar seemed to take that as a yes, marching into the bathroom and shoving a set of clothes in his hands along with a towel.

“Take a shower, get dressed and rinse out your mouth. I got Doug to cover for us so all we have to do is show up at school and we’ll be in the clear.”

Hands wrapping instinctively around the items that were forced on him, Hawk could feel his brows scrunching up in confusion.

Was Kylar not there? Had he not seen that Miguel and Demetri had seen them? It didn’t matter if one of the Cobra’s had covered for them, whatever that meant, they’d been spotted.

“W-we were seen.” He hated the way his tongue tripped on his words, giving a quick shake of his head as his nails started to claw into the fabric. “There’s no way that they won’t tell the cops who did it.”

Kylar only scoffed at his worry, shoving Hawk back with a hand at his shoulder, Hawk sacrificing a few steps to keep himself upright.

“You really think the cop’ll believe them?” He scoffed, moving in closer.

The space was far to small, and Hawk found himself having to try and block out thoughts that involved Kylar and bathrooms and his head being shoved into toilets. That was almost two years ago. There was no way he’d try the same thing now.

“Nah,” The other continued with a shake of his head, “besides, my Dad’s got some of the best lawyers. They know how to spin shit. If they do try and come at us, we’ll just turn the tables on them.” He reached out, clamping a hand down on Hawk’s shoulder again, using his other hand to jab his finger hard enough into his chest that there was no doubt it would leave a bruise. “Now stop being a whiny little bitch, and get the smell of smoke, alcohol and puke off of you, and than we’ll head out. Got it?”

“Yes sir.”

Hawk really hadn’t meant to utter those words with such a committed edge, but it was reflexive at this point.

His face went flaming red in embarrassment as Kylar pulled back, a smirk on his face as he let Hawk go.

“Sir? I like the sound of that.”

This day could not possible get any worse.

Feeling far to many emotions that he couldn’t cope with, Hawk lashed out, shoving against Kylar hard until he’d forced the guy out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Only to realize there was no lock on it.

“Why isn’t there a fucking lock on your door?” Hawk was fuming. Already he was at his wits end for the day and it wasn’t even noon.

“It’s in my room dipshit.” Kylar snark back, Hawk jumping when a loud bang sounded off on the other side. “Why would I ever need a lock for it?”

Rolling his eyes hard Hawk dropped the items he’d been clinging to on the counter. “Don’t come in!”

“Demetri’s the only one that wants to see you naked!”

Hawk found his mouth slipping open at that, his face going beat red for a whole other reason.

Asshole.

When he couldn’t think of anything else to say he turned to the shower and yanked the tap for the water, letting it run as he set about striping his clothes off.

Once his shirt was removed he felt a shock of alarm jolting through his system at the sight of himself.

What the hell had happened last night?

The whole side of his body was scraped up, dry blood flaking off of the dark bruises that stuck out against his pale skin like a beacon. Turning to the mirror to get a better look he gave a start once he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

He hadn’t gotten the chance to look at himself till just now, and he found his jaw dropping at the sight of his face.

Holy shit, why did it look like someone had run over one side of his jaw with sandpaper? And where did that bruise on his temple come from? Not to mention the ungodly state of his Mohawk.

What the hell had happened last night?

As he turned his body this way and that, noticing the back of his shoulder was scrapped up pretty badly, he tried to recall anything that he could about what had gone on.

It really did look like he’d gotten into a fight with someone, or maybe a brick wall. But he was to wasted at the time to remember.

The only thing that swam to the surface was... dancing lights? But he had no idea what that was or where it was. Just that he could remember thinking that the colours were really pretty before... Before what?

A pounding started up in his head, a hiss slipping through his teeth as he pressed his fingers into his skull.

Why couldn’t he remember?

A loud bang made him jump, his head whipping around to face the door.

“You’ve got five minutes! Move your ass!”

Hawk wasn’t sure he wanted to find out what Kylar would do if he wasn’t ready in time.

Pushing his questions to the side for now he quickly stripped the rest off, stepping underneath the warm spray and allowing himself a few seconds to enjoy the small comfort before reaching for the shampoo.

Scrubbing the amount of hair spray and gel out from his do was always the worst part of bathing, and honestly took a lot of product. But he was in Kylar’s shower and using his things so Hawk didn’t mind loading either of the expensive, and admitted nice smelling, shampoo and than conditioner on his hands before running it through his hair.

Without a toothbrush and gagging at the idea of using the owners, Hawk filled his mouth with shower water, tipping his head back and switching it around before spitting it down the drain. A process he repeated over and over until he was sure that most of the taste in his mouth was gone.

By the time he was finished he made quick work of drying himself off, his mind in a climbing panic as the five minute marker crept closer.

All but shoving himself into the clothes, he just finished doing up the zipper before the door was thrown open.

For a long pause the two just stared at one another. Than Kylar looked him up and down and Hawk could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end when a smirk settled over the others lips.

“That’s going to piss him off.”

Brows furrowing in confusion, Hawk didn’t get to ask what he meant by that before his upper arm was grabbed in a tight hold and he was dragged out.

“Let’s get going Princess.” Kylar said, shoving Hawk in front of him as he picked up his jacket. “We’ve got alibis to fake.”

Biting down on his tongue to keep from saying something that would no doubt piss the guy off, Hawk ran a hand through his hair, his mind spinning over what Miguel and Demetri were no doubt doing right now.


End file.
